The Lonely Heart
by kycampbell100
Summary: It is a story about how everything in a persons life can go wrong even when everything seems to be going so right.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this is my new fanfic. Sorry that I have not updated the other ones. A lot of things have happened for the past time period and it has taken a big curve on me and how I view things. So this is my new story and it is called the lonely Heart. ****_Italics = Andy's thoughts in her mind. (kind of like how meredith talks in the beginning of Greys Anatomy)_**

_Everything changed. Everything is different and not how I expected life to be. The gun in my right hand use to be my life line. It would be the thing to protect me while on duty. What is it now? Now it is a weapon. A weapon that I see as evil. The one thing that is going to lead me to Oblivion. The one that that is going to change everyones lives including mine. _

"McNally please unlock the door?" I hear Sam banging on the red door that kept him and the team away from me and myself.

"Andy we want to help you."

_Help they want to help me. I can't be helped. Not anymore. Instead of help they are only pushing me more and more and more to the one thing they want to stop me from. I take the gun and point it to my head. How did we get here you ask. Let me take you back to the beginning when everything seemed perfect. BOOM. Back when I was still alive. _


	2. Chapter 2

** I know some of you are freaked out, but I never said that Andy pulled the trigger. So maybe there is someone else in the room with you, you don't know that yet so if you want to know the truth keep reading this story to figure it out! **

Sam and I were taking our usual run in the morning before it was time to go to work. Of course we made it into a competition to whoever gets to the finishing point first gets to have the loser do what ever they want for a day.

As Sam and I are running I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket I decide to ignore it until it happens three more times after that. The fifth time I stopped jogging and picked up the phone and noticed that it was a unidentified caller. I picked it up and decided to see what they wanted.

"Hello, may I ask who is this and why you keep calling me," I was in an annoyed stance because I knew I was going to lose because of this caller.

"I see you Andrea McNally. Standing in the park with your short blue elastic shorts, and your low cut yellow tank top." I started looking around frantically.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I want you to do whatever I tell you."

"That will never happen."

"If you want your precious Sam to live then you will do whatever I tell you to do," Anger started to take over.

"You leave Sam out of this."

"That is not how this works little one. I know who you are, but who you do not know who I am. I can see you right now, but you can not see me. Listen carefully. You will do whatever I tell you to do, and if you don't then your boy toy Sam will be dead. And whos fault will it be yours." Tears started to take over.

"Listen here if you know me, then you know I am a cop. I have friends that are cops and detectives. So you listen close once I tell them all about you they will protect Sam and I at all costs. Then they will catch you and then you will rott in prison for the rest of your life." I hear a chuckle through the phone.

"Your first mission is to tell no one about our little chat. If you fail then I am suprised about how quickly you screwed up. Trust me I will know when you tell him or any of your friends."

"You son of a," I hear a click and then I slam my phone shut not finishing my sentence." I keep looking around trying to see if I can find out who was doing this to me, but I saw no one.

"Andy," I heard sam yell.

"Sam," I yell before I ran to him and hugged him.

"Are you alright?" Sam started to pull away but I tightened my grip on him.

"Don't let go yet Sam. Please don't let go," I tried to hold back the tears but the first tear escaped and then I lost it.

"Andy what is this about," I ignor his question and look into his eyes.

"I love you Sam you know that right?" He noded with his eye brows furrowed and his brown eyes filled with concern.

"Andy I know. I love you too. Will you please tell me what is going on?" I shake my head.

"I can't tell you Sam. I just had to make sure that you knew how much you mean to me." I finally pulled away from the hug and grabbed his hand.

"Can we just go back to your apartment, take our showers, and then head to the 15th division?" Sam nods and holds my hand as we walk back to his apartment. When I feel my phone Vibrate I flip it open to see a text message from an unavailable phone number.

_You are a smart girl Andy, I knew you wouldn't rat me out. The real fun starts tomorrow._

**Well what did you think of the second chapter of this story. I know it took a while but I had some family issues to deal with. So I really hope you enjoy and I own no rights. Please comment on this story so I know if I should continue with it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone Sorry it takes me a long time to do updates. It is crazy how busy I have become! So This is going to be the new chapter and I hope you all enjoy! Please Rate and review because I would love to see your opinions on what you think should happen next! **

It has been two days since I had a conversations with the man threatening Sam's life because of me. For the past two days I have not been staying at Sam's. I know I am confusing him and he is starting to get worried but I feel like if I spend time with him I am just putting him in more and more danger. Tears start to Fill my eyes and I quickly wipe them away.

_hello Andy I see that you still have not told anyone about our little chat and I must admit that I am proud of you. Now your first quest it to break up with Sam. Remember not to go against me because I can see that he is in his living room right now. Oh and make sure that you record it and send it to me._

I delete the txt and call same.

"Sam where are you right now," Tears are falling from my eyes like rain from clouds.

"I am in my living room watching T.V." More tears start to fall.

"I am coming over and we really need to talk."

"Okay I will be waiting for you Andy," I hand up the phone and finally reach Sam's place 15 minutes later.

"Andy what is wrong?" I take my phone out and hit the record button and close my eyes as more tears start to fall.

"Listen Sam we can't do this anymore. We can't be a couple anymore," Tears start to fall one right after another.

"Andy you don't have to do this," I see tears start to fill his eyes.

"Yes I do have to do this. It is the best option for both of us. This relationship is going to kill you in the end so it is better to end things now before anything bad happens. I love you Sam but this relationship isn't healthy anymore." I quickly kiss his cheek and start running off. I look back and see him sitting in the rain with his head in his hands and my heart breaks. Him being heartbroken is better then him being dead.

I quickly take the recording and send it my stalker. to satisfy him. I quickly run back to my apartment and run to the shower. I turn the hot water on and jump in clothes and all. More tears fall and I can't help but fall to my knees in the shower.

The Next day at work Everybody watched me as I took a seat. I watch as Traci walks over to me.

"Andy are you okay?" I look at her and tears threaten to fall but I accidentally let one escape. I quickly wipe it away and nod.

"I am the one who broke it off with him Traci you should be worried about Sam not me," Traci gave me a sad look.

"Look Andy what-" I cut her off.

"Just leave it alone Traci," I get up and walk away from her. I actually walk right out of the 15th division and keep on walking. I don't know where I am going until I get to the park and sit on a swing and remembered all the good times Sam and I have had in this park.

_Andy I wouldn't get too comfortable on the swings if I were you. It is almost time for your second mission. Be ready Andy._


End file.
